Więź
by Podlasianka1
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania "Bonding" autorstwa BeElleGee. Całość ma miejsce podczas odcinka pilotowego zanim Catherine po raz pierwszy zobaczy Vincenta.


**Więź**

Streszczenie: Całość dzieje się podczas odcinka pilotowego, pomiędzy sceną, gdzie Catherine budzi się po raz pierwszy a sceną, gdzie dotyka ręki Vincenta.

Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania „Bonding" autorstwa BeElleGee

***

Brzęk. Brzęk. Brzęk.

„None in all the world to love me, none to count the stars that hung,  
Then the moon came out above me...  
And I saw that it was young.  
I wished upon the moon  
For something I never knew...

Brzęk. Brzęk.

Brzęk. Brzęk. Brzęk. Brzęk.

I wished on the moon for you"*

Catherine poruszyła się. Znowu zaczęło. A może nigdy nie przestało? To stukanie. A teraz doszła też muzyka. Stara melodia Bilie Holiday, słaby i trzeszczący dźwięk, jak z winylowych płyt, które kiedyś odtwarzał jej ojciec, zanim dwa lata temu Catherine kupiła mu na gwiazdkę odtwarzacz kompaktowy.

Westchnęła słuchając. Ktoś był z nią w pokoju. Zastanawiała się, czy to był ten lekarz, czy jego syn. Mówił, że jak ma na imię? Vincent? Czuła jego obecność i słyszała jak porusza się cicho. Mruczał delikatnie, przyjemnie.

– Vincent? – zawołała słabo.

Za chwilę był przy niej pochylając się nad nią. Wiedziała o tym mimo, że nie mogła go widzieć. Sięgnęła i spróbowała go dotknąć, ale nie mogła i zastanawiała się, czy unika jej ręki. Opuściła ją z ciężkim westchnieniem.

– Ah, obudziłaś się – stwierdził. – Jak się czujesz? Mogę ci coś podać?

Catherine spróbowała zwilżyć usta językiem. Czuła się rozgorączkowana i słaba. Twarz ją bolała i czuła pociągnięcia licznych szwów kiedykolwiek poruszała szczęką. Wspomnienia napaści wypłynęły na powierzchnię i jej drżenie przybrało na sile.

– Zimno ci, Catherine? – Nie czekał na odpowiedź i zaczął podciągać koce wyprostowując je i owijając je wokół niej.

– Trochę – zdołała powiedzieć. Oczy piekły ją od niewytartych łez i zmarszczyła brwi mocno. Całe jej ciało było sztywne. Spróbowała zmienić pozycję na bardziej wygodną, ale to jedynie zadało jej więcej bólu. Wówczas poczuła lekką presję jego ręki na swej piersi, powstrzymującą ją.

– Leż spokojnie – powiedział jej delikatnie, ale głosem, który nalegał na usłuchanie.

Westchnęła, jej dolna warga zadrżała. Nie była jeszcze w stanie pogodzić się z faktem, że jest w obcym domu zamiast w szpitalu; czy też z faktem, że jest zmuszona liczyć na tego nieznajomego przy każdej swej potrzebie.

– Sucho mi w ustach – zaczęła nieco gorzko. – Czy mógłbyś podać mi coś do picia? – W myślach przeklinała swoje zabandażowane oczy i połamane ciało. Nienawidziła poczucia, że jest tak bardzo od kogoś zależna, nawet jeśli Vincent raz po raz okazywał z nieustraszoną ochotą swoją wolę opieki nad nią. Jego życzliwość wydawała się nieograniczona i Catherine poczuła się trochę zawstydzona, że nie czuje się bardziej wdzięczna wobec niego. Wciąż była zbyt ostrożna. Zbyt przerażona, by odczuwać cokolwiek, prócz potrzeby ucieczki i ukrycia się.

– Przyniosłem ci herbatę z owoców róży – powiedział jej. – Pomoże.

Nic nie pomoże, pomyślała przygnębiająco, ale zaraz zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy powiedział właśnie, że jest z czymś zmieszana, jakimś lekiem czy środkiem uspokajającym, który uśmierzy jej ból.

– To dobrze – powiedziała bez zainteresowania.

Odsunął się od niej, by pójść po herbatę, a serce Catherine zaczęło walić w niej nieregularnie. Lęk, który odczuwała, nagle nasilił się. Ciężko jej było poddać swoje zaufanie w sposób, jaki wymagała tego jej obecna sytuacja, lecz czuła też rozpaczliwą tęsknotę za tym, by móc komuś zaufać. Obecnie Vincent był jej jedyną opcją. Byłoby jej łatwiej, gdyby go rozumiała. Wydawał się uczciwy i dość troskliwy… ale był też tajemniczy i mroczny w sposób, którego Catherine nie potrafiła określić. Jego obecność dodawała otuchy, ale też wytrącała z równowagi.

– Nie zamartwiaj się… Proszę – powiedział niskim niepewnym głosem. – Nie ma już potrzeby, byś się bała. Nikt cię tutaj nie skrzywdzi. Obiecuję. – Ton jego głębokiego głosu stawał się coraz bardziej przekonujący.

Catherine odprężyła się nieco. Chciała mu wierzyć. W jego tonie zabrzmiało to tak jakby nikt nie ważył się jej skrzywdzić dopóki on jest w pobliżu. Będzie jej bronił i opiekował się nią do ostatka, jeśli będzie trzeba. Zaczęła zastanawiać się nad swym tajemniczym dobroczyńcą. Próbowała sobie wyobrazić jaka właściwie twarz pasowałaby do tego jego niebiańskiego głosu; miał rzadką cechę bycia miękkim i zarazem chrypliwym. Kiedykolwiek się odezwał, to zawsze z autorytetem i zapewnieniem, ale nigdy nie wydawał się podnosić głosu znacznie powyżej szeptu. Żadna podobizna, którą sobie o nim wyobraziła, nie wydawała się właściwa.

Piosenka, która była grana, skończyła się i przez chwilę Catherine słyszała jedynie metaliczne stukanie. Potem zaczęła się kolejna piosenka, równie stara i statyczna jak tamta ostatnia.

Brzęk. Brzęk. Brzęk.

„When I fall in love...  
It will be forever...Or I'll never fall...in love..."

Brzęk. Brzęk. Brzęk. Brzęk.**

– Skąd pochodzi ta muzyka? – Catherine spytała ze zwykłej ciekawości.

– Z szafy grającej – przyszła prędka odpowiedź. – Pomyślałem, że miałabyś co posłuchać. – Potem dodał z nadzieją: – Podoba ci się?

– Jest przyjemna – odpowiedziała patetycznie.

Westchnął i Catherine spróbowała być bardziej wdzięczna.

– Podoba mi się. Naprawdę. Tylko że teraz dość marnie się czuję.

Nic nie powiedział, ale Catherine słyszała, jak przysuwa krzesło do brzegu łóżka. Zatrzeszczało pod jego ciężarem, gdy usiadł i pomyślała, że musi być znacznej postury. Wysoki i silny, ale nie ciężki. Zbyt cicho się poruszał.

Nagle poczuła jak jego ręka wsuwa się pomiędzy jej ramiona i poduszki zachęcając ją, by pochyliła się do przodu.

– Spokojnie – szepnął, gdy jego ręka wspierała jej drobny ciężar, jego długie palce rozłożone na szerokości jej pleców. Potem umieścił za nią kolejną poduszkę, podpierając ją w pochylonej siedzącej pozycji.

Wycofał rękę i ułożyła się na poduszkach z ciężkim westchnieniem. Usłyszała jak nalewa herbatę, a także znajomy stukot porcelanowej filiżanki i spodka. Uniosła ręce oczekująco dając mu znać, że nie będzie potrzebować jego pomocy przy piciu herbaty.

Westchnął znowu i Catherine zastanawiała się, czy to z irytacji, czy też rozbawienia nad jej subtelna deklaracją o trochę niezależności. Dostosowując się do jej życzeń umieścił filiżankę w jej rękach z delikatnym ostrzeżeniem:

– Ostrożnie. Jest gorąca.

– Taką lubię – powiedziała lekko i bezpiecznie owinęła swe palce wokół delikatnej filiżanki i wzięła mały łyk. Była słodka i miała natychmiastowy kojący efekt na jej nerwy. Czuła jak jej ciepło rozprzestrzenia się po niej owijając ją w pożądanym spokoju.

Vincent pozostał milczący, obserwując ją ze swego krzesła. Muzyka z szafy grającej wypełniała ciszę, ale Catherine była zawiedziona, że on nie rozmawia z nią więcej. Był bardzo cichy, niemalże jakby nieśmiały. Może i taki jest, pomyślała. Była dla niego obca, tak jak i on dla niej. Odwróciła głowę i zaoferowała mały uśmiech, najlepszy, na jaki mogła się zdobyć bez naciągania szwów.

– Robisz dobrą herbatę – powiedziała mając na dzieję, że zachęci go trochę do rozmowy.

– Dziękuję – powiedział raczej zadowolony, jego głos był zaledwie oddechem.

Catherine dalej popijała herbatę i czekała, ale nie kontynuował.

– Powiedz coś – nalegała. – Cokolwiek.

– Cokolwiek?

Zastanawiała się, czy jest dowcipny. Jeśli tak, był to pierwszy przelotny objaw poczucia humoru, jaki z niego wydobyła. Jednak ciężko było stwierdzić, skoro nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy.

– To znaczy porozmawiaj ze mną. Tylko dopóki znowu nie zasnę. Opowiedz mi o sobie – zaczęła próbując podejść z innej strony. – Powiedz mi, gdzie jesteśmy.

– Nie – odpowiedział delikatnie. Potem dodał z ociąganiem: – Nie mogę.

Catherine westchnęła.

– Ale dlaczego? Nie rozumiem. To mnie przeraża.

Wziął głęboki miarowy oddech.

– …Wiem.

Ręce Catherine zaczęły się trząść i pomyślała, że lepiej odda mu filiżankę z herbatą zanim ją upuści. Wziął ją i wstał z krzesła.

– Dlaczego nie możesz mi powiedzieć? – wymamrotała. Czuła się słaba i nagle bardzo senna. Może w tej herbacie coś było, pomyślała.

– Śśśś, nie martw się – Vincent uspokajał. – Odpoczywaj teraz.

Jego głos był bardziej uspokajający niż cokolwiek, co mogło być w tej herbacie i Catherine ułożyła się z powrotem na poduszkach.

Słuchała piosenkę, która teraz była grana i rozpoznała ją jako jedną z ulubionych jej ojca.

– To ładna piosenka – wymamrotała. – Musisz lubić stare przeboje.

– Stare? Zabrzmiało to jakby nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego określenia.

– Tak. Stare piosenki. Z lat 50- i 60-ych.

– Oh – powiedział. – Nie wiedziałem. Chyba wszystko w tej szafie grającej jest stare. Jednak moje osobiste upodobania muzyczne leżą w znacznie starszych kompozycjach niż te. Brahms, Beethoven, Mozart.

Catherine uśmiechnęła się powoli.

– Klasyka? Naprawdę? Tego właśnie słucham. – Była zadowolona, że wreszcie z nią rozmawia, nawet jeśli tylko o muzyce, ale też zawiedziona, że sama nie ma energii na podtrzymywanie rozmowy.

– Lubię jej złożoność – wyjaśnił robiąc wrażenie zadowolonego z siebie, że znalazł coś, o czym może z nią porozmawiać. – Jej emocje. Mogą być potężne. Mogą być delikatne.

– Tak – Catherine westchnęła. – Piękne. Tak piękne.

Vincent wziął głęboki oddech.

– Jak miłość.

– Miłość – powtórzyła jak echo. Musi być romantyczny, pomyślała zanim odpłynęła w sen.

*

– Vincent?

– Jestem tutaj, Catherine.

Odwróciła głowę w kierunku jego głosu. Zabrzmiało to jakby był po drugiej stronie pokoju. Niepewnie zauważyła, że bandaże wokół jej głowy zostały zmienione. Wydawały się świeższe i suchsze. Musiało się to stać, gdy spała.

– Jak długo spałam?

Szedł teraz w jej stronę.

– Dość krótko. Ale to dobrze. Twój organizm wraca do zdrowia.

– Oh – westchnęła i uniosła się nieco. – Czuję się jakbym od tygodnia była przywiązana do deski.

– Jesteś mocno posiniaczona – stwierdził bezbarwnie.

Catherine przełykała ciężko. Miała gorzki smak w ustach. Wszystko to z powodu pomylonej tożsamości. Ktoś spieprzył sprawę i teraz jej pozostawiono poniesienie konsekwencji.

Jakby wyczuwając jej mroczniejący nastrój, Vincent podszedł i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

– Wiem, że się boisz – zaczął. – Jesteś zagubiona. I zła. To przecież… normalne… odczuwać takie rzeczy po tym, co ci się przydarzyło.

Catherine nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu czuła się bardziej przerażona, niż wtedy, gdy drzwi tego vana się zatrzasnęły. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Chyba powinnam być wdzięczna. Mogło być gorzej, prawda? Czy to zamierzałeś powiedzieć?

Westchnął głęboko.

– To, przez co przeszłaś, było wystarczająco bolesne. Bezradność, jaką czułaś, pozostawi w tobie więcej blizn, niż twoje rany. Ale masz w sobie zdolność uleczenia tych blizn. Nie pozwól, by to poczucie bezradności pogrążyło cię. Odepchnij się z powrotem na powierzchnię. Z początku będzie ciężko, ale potrafisz to zrobić.

Catherine odwróciła od niego głowę. On ma rację. Nie może pozwolić, by strach powstrzymywał ją przed codziennym życiem. Wiedziała też, że nigdy więcej nie chce czuć się taka bezradna, gdyby znowu znalazła się w takiej sytuacji.

– Skąd u ciebie taka mądrość? – spytała go ledwo dosłyszalnym głosem. Była zaskoczona, że jednak ją usłyszał i odpowiedział.

– Nie tyle mądrość co sama prawda – powiedział jej. – Znacznie trudniej jest zostawić za sobą złe doświadczenia i negatywne uczucia.. One przyćmiewają wszystko, co dobre i pozytywne w twym życiu tak efektywnie, że wydaje się, jakby już ich więcej nie było. Ale są. Musisz tylko spojrzeć poza tę ciemność, by zobaczyć światło.

Zaczął cytować lub raczej czytać jej wiersz. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić co.

"To Sorrow,  
I bade good morrow,  
And thought to leave her away behind;  
But cheerly, cheerly,  
She loves me dearly;  
She is so constant to me, and so kind:  
I would deceive her,  
And so leave her,  
But ah! she is so constant and so kind."***

Catherine słuchała i uśmiechnęła się do siebie zastanawiając się, jakim to typem człowieka jest Vincent. Stwierdziła, że go lubi i pomyślała, że gdy cały ten wypadek będzie wreszcie za nią, jeśli to w ogóle może być naprawdę za nią, chciałaby być jego przyjaciółką. Był taki inny od tych wszystkich pozostałych mężczyzn, których kiedykolwiek znała i potrzebowała w swym życiu kogoś takiego jak on. Kogoś zrównoważonego, na kogo mogła naprawdę liczyć i z kogo mogła czerpać siły. Zwłaszcza teraz.

– Vincent – zaczęła, sięgając i dotykając jego ramienia. – Jesteś bardzo miły. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale podniósł się powoli, wysuwając się spod jej ręki. Catherine podciągnęła koce aż pod brodę, by dać swym nagle pustym rękom co robić. – Dokąd idziesz?

– Musisz coś zjeść – mówił, jego głos brzmiał jak gdyby był plecami do niej. – Myślisz, że dałabyś radę trochę bulionu?

– Jestem głodna – Catherine przyznała. Ostatni raz jadła na przyjęciu a to była zaledwie przystawka. To mogło być kilka dni temu. Gorący bulion brzmiał dobrze i pomyślała, że pomoże jej się rozgrzać. Może to z powodu gorączki, ale w powietrzu był ciągły chłód i wydawało się, że nie jest w stanie się ogrzać pomimo ciężkich kołder, które ją okrywały. Powietrze wydawało się zbyt wilgotne jak na pokój z centralnym ogrzewaniem.

Catherine zastanawiała się, czy jest gdzieś kominek. Zdołała jedynie dosłyszeć dźwięk trzaskającego ognia zaraz za nogami łóżka. Potem pojawił się słaby zapach dymu i palonej nafty z zapalonej lampy naftowej.

Usłyszała zbliżającego się Vincenta i spróbowała usiąść wyżej. Pomógł jej układając poduszki za nią, by wspierały jej plecy.

– Lepiej? - spytał. Catherine skinęła głową. Poczuła zapach bulionu jeszcze zanim podał jej kubek. Pachniał pysznie i wzięła długi delektujący łyk i oblizała usta.

– Jak ci smakuje? – Vincent spytał. Usadowił się na krześle przy łóżku.

– Jest wspaniały – Catherine powiedziała mu. Zdecydowanie smakował lepiej niż jakikolwiek bulion z puszki, do których była przyzwyczajona. – Ty go zrobiłeś?

– Nie – przyznał. – Nie mogę przypisać sobie zasługi za to. Ale przekażę twoje pochwały temu, kto go zrobił. – Nie wdawał się w szczegóły kto to mógłby być. Catherine przypuszczała, że to musi być ten lekarz, skoro najwyraźniej był jedyną dostępną osobą prócz Vincenta. Zastanawiała się, czy są w nim leki tak jak w herbacie.

Niemalże jakby na umówiony sygnał Catherine usłyszała grzechot plastikowej butelki z tabletkami, gdy właściwa ilość tabletek została wytrząśnięta, a potem zatrzaśnięcie odłożonego na miejsce wieka.

– Twoje lekarstwo – Vincent wyjaśnił. – Wyciągnij rękę.

Catherina zrobiła tak i poczuła jak spuścił dwie tabletki na jej dłoń. Połknęła je posłusznie popijając bulionem.

– Na co były te tabletki?

– To antybiotyki – odpowiedział. – Żeby zapobiec infekcji.

Catherine uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Wiesz, to zabawne, właśnie myślałam o lekach i zastanawiałam się czy były jakieś w bulionie tak jak wcześniej w herbacie. Zupełnie jakbyś czytał mi w myślach.

– Nie było żadnych leków w herbacie – poinformował ją ignorując jej komentarz na temat czytania w umyśle. – Obiecuję.

Catherine zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ale zrobiłam się taka śpiąca – jak tylko się jej napiłam.

– Jesteś ranna i masz gorączkę. To w końcu normalne, że twój organizm domaga się snu.

– Czuję się jakbym spała już od tygodnia.

– Tak było. Mniej więcej – Vincent powiedział miękko. – Ale z każdym dniem twój stan się poprawia. Potrzebujesz tylko czasu, Catherine. Gdy twoja gorączka spadnie, poczujesz się nawet silniejsza. Na razie musisz odpoczywać.

– Polecenie lekarza? – wypytywała i dopiła resztę bulionu z kubka. Uniosła pusty kubek, ale Vincent go nie wziął i zastanawiała się czy wyszedł i nasłuchiwała po jakąkolwiek wskazówkę.

– Tak – odpowiedział po chwili. Wciąż był w pokoju, ale daleko od łóżka. Szeptał do kogoś nieznacznie, ale Catherine nie mogła zrozumieć, o czym rozmawiają.

– Vincent? – Catherine powiedziała i uniosła kubek jeszcze raz.

– Wybacz – powiedział i Catherine natychmiast została uwolniona od kubka. – Masz ochotę na jeszcze?

– Nie, wystarczy – powiedziała mu i wsunęła się głębiej pod koce. – Z kim rozmawiałeś?

– Z moim ojcem. Chciał wiedzieć jak się czujesz.

– Czemu nie porozmawia ze mną?

Vincent westchnął.

– Jest bardzo zajęty innymi sprawami i ufa mi, że się tobą zaopiekuję. Jeśli będę go potrzebował, jest niedaleko.

– Oh – powiedziała cicho. Przesunęła rękami po bawełnianej koszuli, którą miała na sobie, wdzięczna za jej miękką grubość. Zastanawiała się czyja to koszula, wziąwszy pod uwagę, że nie ma tu kobiet. Może kiedyś były.

– Jesteś żonaty, Vincent?

Nie odpowiedział od razu, potem po prostu powiedział:

– Nie.

– Byłeś żonaty?

Znowu:

– Nie.

Potem:

– Czemu pytasz?

– Ta koszula, którą noszę. Zastanawiałam się nad nią.

– Ah. To… należy do mojej przyjaciółki – wyjaśnił. Nastąpiła długa przerwa zanim któreś z nich odezwało się znowu.

– Jak to jest, że ktoś taki jak ty nie stanął jeszcze na ślubnym kobiercu? – Catherine delikatnie zażartowała mając nadzieję, że mu schlebi.

– Jak to jest, że ktoś taki jak ty nie stanął? – zripostował unikając jej pytania. Jego ton był nieczytelny, ale Catherine wiedziała, że nie wydaje się schlebiony.

Catherine przerwała i wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Zaczęłam. Ale po prostu się nie udało.

Vincent wydawał się rozważać jej wyznanie.

– Nie kochałaś go?

– Myślałam, że kocham – powiedziała i przełknęła niewygodnie. Dodała gorzko: – Teraz chyba straciłam szansę.

Catherine poczuła nagle w oczach kłujące łzy.

– Mam pewien pogląd na to, co mi się przytrafiło. Widziałeś, co oni zrobili. Nie powinieneś nawet zadawać takiego pytania. – Catherine wiedziała, że Tom Gunther nie jest typem człowieka, który lubi być widzianym z kimś, kogo nie uważa za doskonałego. Wiedziała już, że ten związek jest skończony, ale myśl o tym nie dręczyła jej tak jak powinna. Wiedziała, że sprawy były napięte pomiędzy nimi jeszcze przed tym wszystkim. Teraz była pewna, że przyśle jej kwiaty i najlepsze życzenia i ruszy na podbój kolejnej debiutantki, która czeka w kolejce na jego zainteresowanie. – Nie, teraz nie mam już szans. – Jej głos załamał się i odwróciła głowę od Vincenta.

Westchnął ciężko i usiadł przy łóżku.

– Czy uważasz siebie w jakiś sposób niewarta bycia kochaną z powodu tego jak teraz wyglądasz w oczach innych? – Catherine nie odpowiedziała. – Czy oszpecenie tak pięknych rysów twarzy również oszpeciło piękną osobę pod nimi? – Czekał, potem odpowiedział za nią: – Nie. Wiem, że nie oszpeciło i ty to wiesz w swoim sercu. Każdy mężczyzna wart takiego serca jak twoje z łatwością dojrzy wewnętrzne piękno.

– Racja – Catherine powiedziała w końcu. – Atrakcyjny wygląd może być zwodniczy.

– Nie straciłaś swego prawdziwego piękna, Catherine. Oni ci tego nie odebrali. Ale jeśli będziesz obstawać przy przekonaniu, że odebrali, wtedy naprawdę udało im się odebrać ci twego ducha. A to znacznie większa strata.

– Oh, Vincent – Catherine zapłakała. – Jak mógłbyś w końcu zrozumieć?

Pochylił się do przodu i umieścił swą rękę na jej ramieniu w ostrożnym, ale solidnym uścisku.

– Nie czytam w myślach, Catherine, ale umiem czytać w sercach i rozumiem znacznie więcej niż zdajesz sobie sprawę. – Nagle podniósł się ocierając się o brzeg łóżka i Catherine wiedziała, że wyszedł z pokoju.

Co to niby miało znaczyć, Catherine myślała gniewnie i zmieniła pozycję w łóżku. I tak nie chciała więcej rozmawiać nawet jeśli wiedziała, że jest po prostu jedynie szczery. Ale nie zna jej; nie wie, kim naprawdę jest Cathy Chandler. Cathy, bogaty motyl towarzyski, nurzałaby się do tej pory w użalaniu się nad sobą. Ale Catherine czuła się zawstydzona takim reagowaniem. Nie chciała, żeby Vincent myślał, że jest płytka i powierzchowna. Wiedziała, że nigdy więcej nie chce być widziana taką przez nikogo.

*

Obudziła się nagle, ciężka bawełna jej koszuli była przesiąknięta potem. Strach odczuwany w jej męczących snach pozostawał, gdy jej umysł usiłował przebić się przez grubą posępną mgłę głębokiego snu. Na chwilę zapomniała, gdzie jest, dopóki nie usłyszała słabego dźwięku stukania o metal, które wydawało się muzycznym akompaniamentem jej czasu spędzonego w tym pokoju.

Odwróciła głowę usiłując usłyszeć jeszcze cokolwiek. Zastanawiała się jak długo spała. Jej ciało wydawało się tak ciężkie i sztywne, że pomyślała, że może była w tej samej pozycji przez cały czas.

– Vincent? – Czekała. – Vincent, jesteś tam? – Nie było odpowiedzi i zdała sobie sprawę, że jest sama. Czy naprawdę był na nią zły? Czy nie wróci? Spróbowała usiąść. Gdzie on jest? – Vincent, proszę – zawołała słabo.

Zaczęła panikować. Czemu miałby po prostu sobie pójść i zostawić ją w takim stanie? W żaden sposób nie była jeszcze w stanie zadbać o siebie. Wiedział o tym. Nagle przerażająca myśl przyszła jej do głowy. A jeśli ci mężczyźni, którzy ją zaatakowali, dowiedzieli się o tym miejscu? Może odkryli, że ona wciąż żyje i przyszli dokończyć robotę? A jeśli coś się stało Vincentowi? Może już go zabili. Mogą tu być, czekać, spiskować. Musi się stad wydostać. Zanim mogła się powstrzymać, krzyk wyrwał się z niej z taką siłą, że całe jej ciało trzęsło się od świeżych emocji.

– Catherine! – Głos Vincenta przebił się przez jej krzyki. Wpadł do pokoju i natychmiast był przy brzegu łóżka.

Catherine poczuła falę ulgi słysząc go, ale wybuchnęła łzami uwalniając strumień emocji, których nie mogła już w sobie zatrzymać. Płacz był bolesny, ale wydawało się, że w żaden sposób nie potrafi przestać. Poczuła jak łóżko poruszyło się pod ciężarem Vincenta, gdy usiadł przy niej na brzegu. Szarpała za bandaże pokrywające jej twarz gardząc swoją wymuszoną ślepotą i chcąc się ich pozbyć. Nieco zaskoczona poczuła jak ubrane w rękawiczki ręce Vincenta objęły jej opuszczając je powoli na jej kolana.

– Nie, Catherine… nie płacz. Proszę, nie płacz – uspokajał. – Co cię tak przeraziło? – Zaczął głaskać ją po ramieniu usiłując uspokoić ją swym dotykiem.

– Miałam zły sen – Catherine usiłowała wytłumaczyć. Mocno walczyła z tym, by nie płakać. Ból stawał się nie do zniesienia. – Potem gdy się obudziłam i byłam sama… – Zatrzęsła się nie mogąc wyrazić swojego największego strachu.

– Wiem, przykro mi – przepraszał z głębokim żalem. – Byłem na zewnątrz a mój ojciec został wezwany. Żaden z nas nie sądził, że tak szybko obudzisz się znowu. Gdyby wiedział, przyszedłby do ciebie pod moją nieobecność.

– Obudzę się tak szybko? Czuję się jakbym spała od wielu dni.

– Tylko godziny – poprawił. – Ale spałaś głęboko i gorączka spadła. To bardzo dobry znak.

Catherine wzięła głęboki, przeszywany bólem oddech uwalniając ostatni dręczący szloch, potem głośno pociągnęła nosem. Sięgnęła do niego mając nadzieję, że znowu znajdzie jego rękę i przytrzyma się jej po dodatkową miarę pocieszenia. Gdy ją znalazła, była zadowolona, że tym razem nie wyciągnął jej, ale wziął jej rękę w pewnym uścisku splatając swoje długie palce z jej. Catherine dopasowała swój uścisk, palce jej rozgniatały fałdę aksamitu. Nosi aksamitne rękawiczki, pomyślała. Jakie dziwne. Ale jak cudownie wreszcie trzymać go za rękę. Połączenie się z nim w ten mały fizyczny sposób było dla niej zarówno pocieszające jak i rozpraszające uwagę. Jej obawy szybko zgasły zaledwie dzięki dotykowi jego ręki.

– Catherine – zaczął, jego głos szeptany oddech. Pochylał się nad nią, jego twarz wydawała się blisko jej ucha. – Ufasz mi?

Nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym skinęła głową.

– Wierzysz mi? – pytał dalej.

Znowu skinęła głową.

Zadowolony usiadł z powrotem.

– Nikt cię tu nie skrzywdzi. Nie ma powodu do strachu. Jesteś bezpieczna.

Catherine przełykała ciężko. Jego zawsze delikatny głos był niemniej jednak gwałtowny od przekonania. Westchnęła.

– Wierze ci.

Teraz on westchnął, powoli, głęboko.

– Dobrze. – Delikatnie wyciągnął swą rękę i Catherine niechętnie uwolniła go. Podniósł się.

– Wychodzisz znowu?

– Nie. Zaraz do ciebie wrócę, obiecuję.

Catherine słyszała szelest jego ubrań, stłumiony głuchy odgłos czegoś ciężkiego umieszczanego na drewnianym stole, a potem dźwięk płynu nalewanego do szklanki.

– Wszystko u niej w porządku? – pojawił się niespodziewany drugi głos, który Catherine rozpoznała jako lekarza, ojca Vincenta. Nie zauważyła, że wszedł do pokoju.

– Tak – Vincent odpowiedział. – Gorączka jej spadła.

– Proszę. Daj jej dwie teraz i dwie następne za cztery godziny.

– Dziękuję, Ojcze.

Catherine wiedziała, że wkrótce dostanie więcej leków i w ciągu kilku sekund Vincent był z powrotem przy jej łóżku unosząc jej rękę i umieszczając w niej małą szklankę.

– Weź to – nakazał. Catherine posłusznie wyciągnęła rękę po tabletki i połknęła je z wodą, którą jej podał. Potem wziął szklankę i postawił na stole.

Nasłuchiwała oczekująco i była zaskoczona słysząc jak ziewa głęboko. Usiadł na krześle przy łóżku odwróciwszy je nieco z jakiegoś powodu i westchnął ze znużeniem. Musi być wykończony odgrywaniem przy mnie niańki dniem i nocą, pomyślała. Czekała aż porozmawia z nią, a gdy tak się nie stało, zastanawiała się czy może zdecydował się na spanie na krześle obok niej, żeby się nie bała.

W końcu powiedziała mu:

– Już lepiej się czuję. Nie musisz tutaj zostawać, jeśli nie chcesz.

Przesunął się, pewnie po to, by zwrócić się w jej stronę.

– Wolałabyś, żebym poszedł?

– Nie – Catherine odpowiedziała prędko. – Ale nie chcę, żebyś musiał tak po prostu siedzieć tam…

– Tak nie było. Czytałem.

– Ale nie chcę, by było ci niewygodnie.

Roześmiał się lekko.

– Nie jest. Jest mi tu bardzo wygodnie. To mój pokój.

Catherine nawet nie brała tego pod uwagę.

– To twój pokój? Twoje łóżko? – Nie mogła powstrzymać się przed uczuciem jakby nagle wykorzystywała jego gościnność i zrobiło się jej głupio.

– Tak – odpowiedział prosto.

– Więc gdzie w takim razie śpisz?

Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Catherine… nie ma potrzeby, byś się o mnie martwiła.

Catherine przesunęła się.

– Dlaczego mnie tu przyniosłeś? Czemu nie zabrałeś mnie do szpitala, gdy mnie znalazłeś?

– Było mi łatwiej przynieść cię tutaj, do mojego ojca – odpowiedział szczerze. – I wiedziałem, że może ci pomóc.

– Łatwiej? – Catherine nie rozumiała. Na pewno byłoby łatwiej po prostu zadzwonić po karetkę i mieć to z głowy. Dlaczego ktoś posuwałby się do tego, by osobiście się nią zaopiekować? Nawet jeśli w rodzinie jest lekarz. Oczywiście, powiedziała do siebie. Przecież wiedzieli, kim ona jest. Ciągle była na towarzyskich stronach gazet. Firma jej ojca jest dobrze znana. Pomogli jej, ponieważ spodziewają się czegoś pieniężnego w zamian. Nagrody czy rekompensaty. Cóż, przynajmniej to ona i jej ojciec mogą zrobić. Ale pomysł, że to był motyw Vincenta na jego uprzejmość nie bardzo do niej przemawiał.

Westchnęła ciężko.

– Wiedz, że jestem bardzo wdzięczna za wszystko, co ty… i twój ojciec zrobiliście dla mnie. Mogę cię zapewnić, że zostaniecie wynagrodzeni za wasz trud.

Nastąpiła długa chwila milczenia i wszystko było tak ciche w pokoju, że Catherine zastanawiała się, czy może Vincent wstał i wyszedł. W końcu się odezwał i przestraszyła się zrozumiawszy, że wciąż jest tuż przy niej.

– Nie ma potrzeby, byś czuła się zobowiązana – odburknął. Jego głos głębszy i cichszy. – Patrzę jak z każdym dniem nabierasz sił i wiem, że wracasz do zdrowia pod moją opieką. To wystarczająca nagroda. – Zatrzymał się, potem kontynuował miękko: – Umarłabyś, gdybym cię wtedy nie znalazł. Mogłem zwrócić ci to, co inni usiłowali zniszczyć. Byłem w stanie pomóc. Żadna materialna rzecz oferowana przez ciebie czy kogokolwiek nie mogłaby się równać z tym, co czuję dzięki tej świadomości.

Jego słowa ogrzały i poruszyły Catherine,

– Na pewno jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – Naprawdę chciała coś mu teraz dać.

– Twoja rozmowa, twoje towarzystwo przez tych kilka minionych dni – zaczął nieco niepewnie. – Twoje zaufanie do mnie znaczy dla mnie więcej niż mogłabyś wiedzieć.

Catherine przełknęła niewygodnie. Jego jedwabny głos zdradzał ciągłą samotność i nie mogła powstrzymać się przed małym współczuciem dla niego.

– Odpoczywaj teraz – powiedział nagle, efektywnie przenosząc rozmowę na inny kierunek. – Chciałabyś, bym ci poczytał?

Catherine westchnęła i powoli skinęła głową.

– Byłoby miło.

Nastąpiła krótka przerwa, potem wstał, przeszedł krótki dystans, wrócił do krzesła i usiadł znowu.

– Co byś chciała, bym ci poczytał? Masz trzy tytuły do wyboru. Jest raczej nudny podręcznik o psychologii społecznej, zbiór poezji Byrona, Keatsa i Shelleya. I „Wielkie nadzieje".

Catherine uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Cokolwiek ty aktualnie czytasz.

– To właśnie czytam obecnie – wyjaśnił.

– W tym samym czasie? – Catherine była zaintrygowana.

– Tak, cóż, uczę… literatury. Czytam dość sporo.

– Naprawdę?

– Mógłbym zacząć coś innego, jeśli żadna z tych książek nie wydaje ci się zachęcająca – zaoferował.

– Już bardzo dawno nie czytała „Wielkich nadziei". Chętnie bym ich posłuchała.

– Dobry wybór – powiedział z uśmiechem i usadowił się wygodnie na swoim krześle.

Gdy zaczął czytać, Catherine poczuła, jak zostaje porwana dźwiękiem jego wspaniałego głosu. Czytał tak pięknie i płynnie jakby każdy akapit został wyryty w jego pamięci dawno temu, a słowa na stronie służyły tylko jako pisemne wskazówki. Rozciągnął się nad nią głęboki spokój, którego nie czuła od bardzo dawna. Odpływając w sen wiedziała, że jej marzenia senne będą od teraz całkiem innego rodzaju.

*

Tym razem, gdy Catherine się obudziła, natychmiast miała świadomość tego, że Vincent stoi obok jej łóżka.

– Musisz pochodzić – zapowiedział. – Pomogę ci.

Catherine uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Zdecydowanie nie był typem mężczyzny, który owija w bawełnę. Skinęła głową i spróbowała unieść się na łokciach.

– Dokąd idziemy? – wypytywała, wciąż nieco przymroczona.

– Tylko wokół pokoju. Nic zbyt wyczerpującego na początek.

Catherine poczuła jak jego ubrana w rękawiczkę ręka wsunęła się w jej, jego druga ręka przesunęła się za jej ramiona zachęcając ją, by usiadła.

– Ostrożnie… – poradził.

Catherine zacieśniła swój uścisk na jego ręce i zmusiła bolące i protestujące mięśnie do ruchu. Zmienił pozycję przesuwając się do jej prawego boku. Wziął jej rękę i umieścił ją wokół swej talii w dolnej części pleców.

– Trzymaj się mojego pasa – mówił dalej. – Podciągnij się na nim. Podtrzymam cię.

Serce Catherine zaczęło w niej dziko walić i wiedziała, że to nie tylko z powodu wysiłku. Ostrożnie wprowadzała palce wokół grubego pasa i próbowała nie myśleć za mocno o tym, gdzie jest jej ręka. On położył swą lewą rękę pomiędzy jej łopatki i uchwycił jej wolną rękę swoją prawą.

– Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowa.

Catherine podciągnęła się jak radził używając go jako dźwigni. Pociągnęła tak mocno, ze bała się, iż mogłaby go przewalić, ale pozostał solidnie zakorzeniony do podłoża tam gdzie stał. Cały jej ciężar na nim wydawał się nie wpływać na niego wcale.

– Dobrze – powiedział jej i wyprostował się do pełnego wzrostu.

Catherine poczuła chwilowy zawrót głowy jakby całkiem osłabła, ale była zdeterminowana pochodzić teraz skoro już wstała.

– Dobrze. Jestem gotowa – powiedziała, próbując nie polegać na nim za bardzo. Zrobiła śmiały krok naprzód i osunęła się w stronę podłogi. Nogi jej nie wspierały. Bezpieczny uchwyt Vincenta na niej był jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymała ją przed kompletnym upadkiem. Stoczyła walkę o odzyskanie pod sobą nóg i zatrzymała się czekając aż przestaną się trząść zanim zrobi następny krok.

– Możesz wesprzeć się na mnie – zaoferował. – Mogę cię podtrzymać. Nie pozwolę ci upaść.

Z wahaniem Catherine owinęła swoje ramię wokół jego szczupłej talii przenosząc swój ciężar ciała do jego boku. Cały czas miała rację, rozmyślała. Jest wysoki i silny. Tak jak sobie wyobrażała. Jego ciało robiło wrażenie muru naprzeciw jej własnego, a ciepło emanujące od niego sprawiało, że chciała przysunąć się do niego jeszcze bliżej.

– Nie spiesz się – Vincent powiedział przywracając jej myśli na obecne zadanie.

– Okay – powiedziała, zdeterminowana. – Potrafię to zrobić.

– Wiem, że potrafisz – odpowiedział. Ścisnął jej rękę delikatnie. Odpowiedziała tym samym.

Powoli Catherine powłóczyła nogami, jej kroki coraz pewniejsze w miarę jak posuwali się do przodu wokół pokoju.

– Spokojnie – Vincent powiedział powoli wydobywając słowa z głębi.

Dobrze było pospacerować, Catherine pomyślała. Gdy już złapała równowagę, rozluźniła swój uścisk na jego talii i spróbowała polegać na nim jedynie dla kierunku.

– Zaczekaj – powiedział i zatrzymał ją nagle. Catherine pomyślała, że pewnie doszli znowu do łóżka, ale poczuła jak przysunął się trochę do niej bokiem a potem usłyszała coś odsuwanego od niej na podłodze. Musiał to przesunąć nogą, ponieważ ciągle trzymał ją rękami.

– Co to było? – spytała z czystej ciekawości. Zaczęli iść znowu.

– Koksownik – poinformował ją od niechcenia. – Róg za bardzo wystawał. Mogłaś wpaść na niego na swojej obecnej trasie, więc przesunąłem go.

– Przesunąłeś koksownik nogą? – Catherine powiedziała niedowierzająco. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby się bardzo wysilił.

Roześmiał się delikatnie. Catherine bardziej to poczuła niż usłyszała. Uśmiechnęła się na to.

Bycie blisko niego tak jak teraz dziwnie dodawało otuchy. Wesprzeć się na nim i czuć jego silne ramiona bezpiecznie wokół niej, wspierające jej każdy krok. Zastanawiała się, czemu tak się czuje. Dlaczego nie jest bardziej nieufna wobec niego. Wciąż jeszcze jest wiele rzeczy, których o nim nie wie, których nie chce jej powiedzieć. Jeszcze tyle do poznania, pomyślała, nawet jeśli stopniowo, otwierał się przed nią. Zwierzał się jej, tak jak ona zwierzała się jemu. Będzie musiała po prostu czekać i przekonać się jak ta historia się skończy, ponieważ nieważne jak próbowała, nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie zakończenia. Wiedziała jedynie, że dzięki okresowi spędzonemu z nim tutaj jej życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i przestała iść. Czuła się zmęczona, ale zadowolona swoim postępem pod więcej niż jednym względem.

– Ciągle jesteśmy w tym samym pokoju?

– Mmm mmm – odpowiedział jakby zbudzony z głębokiego zamyślenia. – Jesteśmy w połowie drogi wokół niego. – Przerwał, potem powiedział: – Możemy tu odpocząć, jeśli czujesz taką potrzebę.

Odwróciła głowę.

– Jestem zmęczona.

– To zrozumiałe. Nie zniechęcaj się jednak. Nabierasz sił. Czuje to. – Westchnął miękko. – Zanim się obejrzysz, będziesz gotowa wrócić do domu.

– Dom – bezbarwnie powtórzyła jak echo. Była zaskoczona, że odkąd tu jest, nie myślała za bardzo o „domu". Zastanawiała się, czy jej ojciec nawet zauważył, że ostatnio się nie pojawia. Rzadko się widywali pomimo tego, że pracują w tej samej firmie. Pomyślała o Tomie. Pewnie założył, że pojechała gdzieś nadąsana. Najprawdopodobniej wróci na surową reprymendę od nich obu na temat odpowiedzialności. Westchnęła ciężko.

– Co cię tak martwi? – Vincent zapytał cicho, nie chcąc się jej narzucać.

Catherine przełknęła ciężko.

– Moje życie. A raczej brak życia. Nic, co robię, nie ma sensu. Czy to kim jestem. Kompletnie bez znaczenia. I motywowane przez wszystkie niewłaściwe przyczyny.

Vincent wziął głęboki miarowy oddech.

– Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

– Zamierzam to zmienić. Chcę być bardziej taka jak ty. Chce zajmować się sprawami, ponieważ to jest właściwe. Nie dlatego, że dana korporacja ma więcej pieniędzy do wyłożenia niż inna. Chcę pomagać ludziom ze współczucia, nie z obowiązku. Być dla nich silna. Zachęcać ich, by osiągali lepsze pozycje społeczne. – Przerwała i ostro wciągnęła powietrze. – Gdy pomyślę ile czasu i pieniędzy zostało zainwestowanych, by Catherine Chandler stała się tym kim jest, niedobrze mi się robi. Gdybyś naprawdę wiedział kim byłam przedtem, pewnie byś mnie zostawił tam, gdzie mnie znalazłeś. Przeszedłbyś obok myśląc „Żadna strata".

Vincent uwolnił ją nagle.

– Catherine – wydawał się warknąć jej imię. – Jak mogłaś pomyśleć coś takiego?

– Wielu ludzi tez by tak pomyślało, Vincent. To prawda. Taką osobą właśnie jestem. Słabą, powierzchowną i bezcelową.

– To nie jest Catherine, którą poznałem – delikatnie upomniał. – Zajrzyj w swoje serce. Znajdź kobietę, którą naprawdę jesteś. Kobietę, którą możesz być. Masz przekonanie. Masz odwagę. Po prostu idź za swoim sercem. Zaprowadzi cię tam, gdzie jesteś.

Dolna warga Catherine drżała. Łzy kłuły ją w oczy. Wzięła nierówny oddech i zaczęła płakać. Ruszyła do przodu i owinęła ramiona wokół Vincenta, zagrzebując twarz na jego piersi. Powoli, niepewnie owinął swe ramiona wokół niej i zaczął kołysać ją delikatnie, mrucząc jej do ucha kojące słowa.

– Oh, Vincent… Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła przez te ostatnie dni – pociągała nosem. – Jesteś więcej, niż przyjacielem. Dziękuję ci. Bardzo ci dziękuję.

Potarła rękami po jego plecach i poczuła jak zadrżał lekko. Cofnął się od niej i wziął jej małą rękę w swoją.

– Chodź. To już niedaleko. Musisz odpocząć.

Dokończyli spacer w milczeniu i Catherine była wdzięczna, gdy dotarli do łóżka. Czuła się wyczerpana. Vincent podciągnął na nią koce i ostrożnie usadowił się przy niej.

– Jesteś głodna? – spytał po chwili. – Mógłbym przynieść ci trochę zupy. A potem mógłbym znowu ci poczytać, jeśli chcesz.

Catherine skinęła głową. Poczuła jak jego ręka spoczęła lekko na jej ramieniu.

– Dobrze. Zaraz wrócę. – Podniósł się z łóżka.

– Vincent?

– Tak?

Catherine zwilżyła wargi.

– Nigdy nie znałam kogoś takiego jak ty. Nikt wcześniej nie wierzył we mnie tak jak ty.

Nie odpowiedział. Po prostu przez minutę czy dwie stał bez ruchu przy brzegu łóżka, potem odwrócił się i wyszedł po cichu z pokoju.

* „I Wished On the Moon" Parker, Rainger

** "When I Fall In Love" Young, Heymen

*** "Endymion Book IV" John Keats (fragment)


End file.
